Manticore remodeled
by brilliantbrunette494
Summary: In this story Max and her unit never escaped,well, they did, but they were all captued before they could even make it 5 miles away from Manticore, and this is pretty much the life they would have had.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Dark Angel

* * *

In this story Max and her unit never escaped,well, they did, but they were all captued before they could even make it 5 miles away from Manticore, and this is pretty much the life they would have had. Max and her brothers and sister went to psy ops, and they came out pretty much the same, but they had no intention to try and escape again,ithey almost lost Ben,Max,and Krit. They will be transfered to the Gillette facility, and meet their clones, and well...things won't go to hot, except for Ben and Alec of course, who get along very well but they hide it, and act mean to each other when their brothers and sisters are around.

* * *

1.Max- X5-452 

2.Zack- X5-599---CO

3.Ben- X5-493

4.Zane- X5-205---SIC(second in command)

5.Tinga- X5-656

6.Syl- X5-701

7.Krit- X5-471

8.Brin- X5-734

9.Seth- X5-624

10.Eva- X5-580

11.Jack- X5-714

12.Jondy- X5-210

Jace was moved to a different unit.

* * *

1.Alec- X5-494(Ben's twin) 

2.Biggs- X5-511

3.Mary- X5-657(Tinga's clone)

4.Hope- X5-211(Jondy's clone)

5.Mercy- X5-581(Eva's clone)

6.Sam- X5-453(Max's clone)

7.Devon- X5-625(Seth's clone)

8.Brenden- X5-715(Jack's clone)

9.Nick- X5-472(Krit's clone)

10.Lane- X5-600(Zack's clone)---CO

11.Nichole- X5-735(Brin's clone)

12.Hannah- X5-702(Syl's clone)

13. Ryan- X5-206(Zane's clone)---SIC

All of Alec's unit is a clone,except for him.He and Ben are twins, which is highly unusual, since Manticore had nothing to do with it, they didn't make them twins, they were just naturaly twins, and will form a _very _close bond once they meet.Unlike the others.

* * *

Max's unit... 

"When are we leaving?" a nine year old Max asked

"I think we're leaving tomorow" Ben answered

"Yes, were leaving tomorow so you guys need to sleep" Zane said and they both shook thier heads no,Ben and Max were the youngest, and could both never sit still or be quiet for more than 2 minutes,unless of course, they were on a mission, but then they would just be using sign language.

"Why are we leaving again?" Ben asked as he sat on Tinga's bunk

"Because, their almost isn't any other X5's here, so were going to go and live with LOTS of other X5's like us" Tinga said

"How many other ones?" Ben asked,curious.

"Millions" she said with a smile

"Cool!" Max said, she really wanted to meet some other transgenics, their was only like 3 other units that were X5's but a

"Yes it is, but you guys have to go to sleep...now!" she ordered when she saw that they weren't moving, then they both groaned and went to their beds.Even though they were 9 and 10 they acted like 2 year olds, just sometimes though.They could also be VERY mature.

"How come they listen to you and not me?" Zane asked

"Because we like her better" Ben and Max said in unsion

"Oh shut up and sleep!" he said

"But i'm not tired, you know, shark DNA and all" Max said

"I don't care, try and sleep and maybe you'll fall asleep" Zane said and she just sighed and layed back down, and 5 minutes later both of them were asleep.

* * *

Alec's unit... 

"So how X5's are comming?" 494 asked his older brother 600

"They said 4 units" he answered, he was trying to sleep but his little brother wouldn't shut up!

"How many people is that exactly?" he asked

"I don't know, you never know how many people are in a unit" he said as he yawned

"Okay,night" he said as he layed back down

_'Finally!'_600 thought as he fell asleep.

* * *

"State your designations!" a drill officer ordered harshly, this was like roll call so they wouldn't leave any X5's here on accident 

"X5-599"

"X5-205"

"X5-656"

"X5-701"

"X5-471"

"X5-734"

"X5-624"

"X5-580"

"X5-714"

"X5-210"

"X5-493"

"X5-452"

Well, they are all here, so that's a start! Then they saw a big bus pull up.

"Get on!" he ordered, they all immediatley were heading to the bus.Max was the first one on, Ben was second so he sat with her, and that upset Zack, but only Brin noticed, and was a little confused.

_'Why would Zack be angry at Ben for sitting with Maxie?'_she thought, but she quickly forgot about it and sat down next to Tinga when she saw the officer get on, and he had a very nice shiny gun.Wonderful.

The ride took about 4 hours, and needless to say,Ben and Max got SUPER bored, they both slept for about an hour, then they just looked out the window for about 10 minutes, then they decided to see how easy it was to bug Zack, it turned out to be way too easy.Then they watched everyone, and when they got bored of that they talked to each other using sign language.

"Everyone out and stay near the bus!" he ordered as they all got out and stood at attention when they saw Lydecker comming.

"At ease soldiers" he said and they immediatley went into the relaxed solder pose, which wasn't that relaxing, they had to have their arms a certain way along with their legs, they had to be spread a little, and they had the be perfectly even with their elbows.

"Are you ready to see the facility?" he asked

"Yes sir" was the response from all of them

"Good, follow me" he said and he started to walk away but Ben was looking around and he saw himself! He was staring at him too. He looked just as shocked as he felt. Tinga saw that Ben wasn't listening and apperead to be looking at something so she grabbed his arm and started to pull him.

* * *

494 was just practicing with his unit when he saw a bus pull up. 

"It'a them!" he cried as he pointed at the bus

"Cool, their finally here" 453 added

"Yeah, finally!" 715 said

"Wonder what they look like" 472 said

"Yeah, do you think that their ugly or pretty?" 702 asked

"They are X5's right?" 206 asked and they all nodded "Then it's safe to say that they'll be pretty"

"Oh yeah, i forgot all X5's are pretty" 702 said embarrased

"It's okay 702, we all have 'those' moments" 494 said, as he put an arm on her shoulder "Just not as many as you" he said and they all started to laugh.

"Shut up 494!" she cried as she elbowed him really hard in the stomach and he groaned and held his stomach. And she smiled

"Okay kids, stop it, i really don't want to be sent to psy ops again!" 735 said, they had no idea why they were sent their in the first place, but a few months ago they came in and dragged all of them,except 511, into psy ops, they refused to tell them why though.

"Yeah, i don't either, i've been their _way _too many times!" 494 said

"Well, don't cause trouble and say smart ass remarks to the officer and maybe you wouldn't have to go there so much" 511 said

"Yeah 494, you bring it upon yourself" 581 said with a smile

He was about to say something sarcastic, but he felt someone was watching him, he turned around and saw _himself_! He couldn't believe it! He had a identical twin! How cool is that?

Then he saw 657 pull him by the arm, but he looked behind him and saw that 657 was right behind him...she had a twin too.

He saw that they didn't even notice his twin, so he just decided to forget about it for a while.

"Yeah, i know, but it's just too much fun to mess with people" he said "I mean how was i to know that 453 was afraid of mice?" he asked innocently

"Shut up!" 453 said "And i'm not afraid of them...i'm just not that fond of them" she finished

"R_iii_ght" he said with a smirk, and she smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" he said as he rubbed the back of his head "You're very violent, you know that?"

"Only with you!" she said as she gave him a cute nine year old smile

"You know that dosen't work on me, i'm ten now!" he said

"So what? It always worked on you before" she said, a little dissapointed

"Exactly, past tense.I was young and niave then, now i'm older and much more mature" he said

"It worked last week!" she pointed out

"Yeah, i know, but it won't work now"

"Whatever!"

"Get back to the barracks!" a sergent yelled as he walked up to them

"Yes sir!" they said as they all marched there.

* * *

Once Lydecker showed them everything they needed to see it was lights out, so they all went to sleep, even Max.But Ben couldn't stop thinking about his _brother_. How weird was that? He actually had a blood sibling, just like Max and Krit.He couldn't sleep, and he remembered where Lydecker's office was. 

_'I wonder if he has a file on my him?'_ he thought_ 'He probably does...i could just go and take a little peak, i mean, what harm could it do?' _

So he got up and quietly got out and walked around until he found his office, he opened the door,huh? it was unlocked.He walked in and saw a filling cabniet. He walked over to it, but he heard the door opening, he quickly hid, he stuck his head out a little and saw his twin.So he took a deep breath before he walked out.

"Hi" he said quietly

"Ummm...hey" 494 said, this was a little akward.

"What are you doing in here?" Ben asked

"What are _you_ doing in here?" 494 asked

"I came to find out about you" he admitted

"Same here" he said

"So...were twins" Ben said

"Nah, ya think?" he asked sarcastically

"Yeah, i guess that was a little stupid huh?" he asked with a little smile

"Just a tad bit" he said, and it was quiet for a minute "494" he said as he held out his hand

"Ben" he said as he shook his hand

"Ben?" he asked

"Yeah, it's my name" he said, a little suprised

"You have a perminant name?" he asked

"Yeah, you don't?" he asked, and 494 shook his head "Well, do you want one?"

He saw 494 look like he was thinking about it before he said "Yeah...that'd be cool" with a smile, it looked just like his.

"Cool, ummm...let's see, your obvisouly a smart alec...i got it! What about Alec?" he asked

"Alec" 494 said, testing it out "I like it"

"Cool, i'm 493 by the way" he added

"Man!" he said

"What?" he asked

"You're older than me!" he said

"Yup! So what do you say we look at the profiles?" Ben asked

"Sure" Alec said as he opened the cabniet and took out a pile of files

"Wow! Please tell me that these aren't just ours" Ben said

"Nope! It's ours plus our brothers and sisters" he said as he sat down and grabbed the profile that was closeset,734. Ben sat down and also grabbed a random profile,735.

"I got 734" Alec said

"Wow, i got 735" Ben said and they both laughed at that a little, they found out that their laughs sounded like identical, it was kinda creepy.

**Designation: X5R-734**

**Hair: Black**

**Eye: Dark Brown**

**Location: Gillette,Wyoming. Manticore base**

**Notes: Suffered from Progeria which was cured by Manticore**

**Surrogate Mother: 7115-821**

**Alias: Mary Duke**

**Surrogate Father:1962-255**

**Alias: James King**

"Cool! It has our parents on here!" Alec cried

* * *

tell me what you think with a review 


	2. Chapter 2

i do not own Dark Angel

* * *

_"Cool! It has our parents on here!" Alec cried_

"That is pretty cool...we should look at ours last" Ben said

"Yeah, i was just about to say that" Alec said, glad his brother wants to do the same thing as him.

"Okay, let's check out 735!" Ben said, smiling

**Designation: X5R-735**

**Hair: Black**

**Eye: Dark Brown**

**Location: Gillette,Wyoming. Manticore base**

**Notes: Clone of 734, watch out for signs of Progeria, just in case.**

**Surrogate Mother: 7115-821**

**Alias: Mary Duke**

**Surrogate Father:1962-255**

**Alias: James King**

"Boring!" Alec said

"Well, what did you expect? They are twins!" Ben said

"Actually, their clones" Alec said reading over it again and pointing at the clone part

"Oh well" he said "Here" handing Alec a profile

"701...joy!" he said

"Her names Syl, not joy" Ben said

"Yeah, i know, i wasn't calling her Joy, i was saying joy because we get to read more!" he said

"Yeah, yeah.Get reading" he said as he looked at Alec

**Designation: X5R-701**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eye: Dark Blue**

**Location: Gillette,Wyoming. Manticore base**

**Notes: Is considered highly dangerous due to knowledge of weaponry and explosives.**

**Surrogate Mother: 5134-842**

**Alias: Elizabeth Burke**

**Surrogate Father:2812-618**

**Alias: Peter Franklin**

"Dare i read 702's?" Alec asked

"Just find out if their clones or twins" Ben said

"Ummm..." he said as he looked it over "Clones"

"Okay, next!" Ben said as he read one

**Designation: X5R-471**

**Hair: Dark Brown**

**Eye: Brown**

**Location: Gillette,Wyoming. Manticore base**

**Notes: One of the twelve X5's who attempted to escape.**

**Surrogate Mother: 4831-581**

**Alias: Mallory Jones**

**Surrogate Father: 4211-843**

**Alias: Nicholas Ryann**

"Once again, twin or clone?" Alec asked

"472 is a...clone" he said

"Okay, boring! NEXT!" he said as he grabbed another random one

**Designation: X5R-453**

**Hair: Dark Brown**

**Eye: Brown**

**Location: Gillette,Wyoming. Manticore base**

**Notes: Very independent,keep a close eye on this one.Clone of 452.**

**Surrogate Mother: 4831-581**

**Alias: Mallory Jones**

**Surrogate Father: 4211-843**

**Alias: Nicholas Ryann**

"453 is a clone too?" Ben asked

"Yup!" he said

"Ok, lets keep going" Ben said as he grabbed one

**Designation: X5R-600**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eye: Blue-gray**

**Location: Gillette,Wyoming. Manticore base**

**Notes: Sent to destroy Eyes Only, mission unsuccessful.Clone of 599.**

**Surrogate Mother: 2248-025**

**Alias: Haley Cunningham**

**Surrogate Father: 7610-184**

**Alias: Vincent Jacobs**

"Are any of them NOT clones?" Alec asked

"Guess not" Ben said

"Wait...does that mean that _i'm _a _clone_?" he asked, no one wanted to be a clone, and everyone knew that the Manticore high people could care less if they lived or died.

"Don't know" he said "Next"

**Designation: X5R-656**

**Hair: Dark brown**

**Eye: Brown**

**Location: Gillette,Wyoming. Manticore base**

**Notes: Was used by Director Elizabeth Renfro for genetic testing.**

**Surrogate Mother: 2248-025**

**Alias: Haley Cunningham**

**Surrogate Father: 7610-184**

**Alias: Vincent Jacobs**

"Dare i ask if 657 is a twin or a clone?" Alec asked

"As usual clone!" Ben said "What do you say we look at ours now, and read all of it, and not just the main stuff like the others?"

"Great" Alec said as he grabbed on of them,it was Ben's.

**Designation: X5R-493**

**Hair: Dark blonde**

**Eye: Hazel-green**

**Location: Gillette,Wyoming. Manticore base**

**Notes: Tried to escape in 09.Very independent.Keep an eye on this one.**

**Surrogate Mother: 8196-458**

**Alias: Elise Jonestone**

**Surrogate Father: 8116-246**

**Alias: Kevin Perry**

**Sperm donor: 1469-299**

**Ova donor: 456-2-34-00**

**Weight: 95lbs**

**Height: 4'7**

**I.Q.: 186**

**Blood Type: O-negative(universal donor)**

"You weigh 95 pounds?" Alec asked "That is just too weird, along with the height and the I.Q"

"Why?" Ben asked

"Because, i weigh 95 pounds,i'm 4'7 and my I.Q. is a 186 too."

"That's creepy" Ben said

"Yeah, well, you can read mine now" Alec said and Ben nodded

**Designation: X5R-494**

**Hair: Dark blonde**

**Eye: Hazel-green**

**Location: Gillette,Wyoming. Manticore base**

**Notes: Due to the use of specimen #16 in 494's DNA "cocktail," this Unit will have to be watched closely for possible emotional independence/free-thinking/rebellion. 494 and 493 are natural twins, theirfore will have the same mental make up.**

**Surrogate Mother: 8196-458**

**Alias: Elise Jonestone**

**Surrogate Father: 8116-246**

**Alias: Kevin Perry**

**Sperm donor: 1469-299**

**Ova donor: 456-2-34-00**

**Weight: 95lbs**

**Height: 4'7**

**I.Q.: 186**

**Blood Type: O-negative(universal donor)**

"YES!! I'M A TWIN!" Alec yelled, and Ben covered his mouth with his hand as he continued to yell things but it came out as mumbles, Ben kept his hand over his mouth until he stopped mummbling

"You okay now?" Ben asked

"Oh yeah! I'm a _natural _twin, they didn't make me a twin and they didn't clone me, i feel fantastic!" Alec said with a smile

"That's good, and now i know i'm a natural twin too" he said.After a minute they both yawned at the same time.

"I'm sleepy" Alec said

"Me too, we better get going" he said and they quickly picked everything up and put it exactly how it was, then they quietly went into the hallway.

"Ummm...bye" Ben said, awkwardly

"Yeah, bye" he said as he held out his hand, but Ben stared at him, before Ben pulled him into a hug and Alec returned it.But they quickly pulled apart.

"Goodnight Ben, maybe i'll see you tomorow?" he said

"Yeah, hopefully, goodnight Alec" he said as they gave each other one more quick hug before they both blurred back to their own barracks.

* * *

Alec was training with his unit outside, but he wasn't really paying too close of attention, so 511 easily beat him and punched him in the stomach and kicked him really hard and he fell to the ground with a loud 'thump'. 

"Dude, what's with you?" 511 asked as he helped him up

"Nothing" he said, and at their looks that cleary say "Yeah right!" he added "Everyone is allowed to have a bad day alright?"

"Yeah, everyone but you! You never have bad days" 715 said

"Yeah i do!" he said

"No, you really don't little brother" 600 said

"Sure, what ever i d-" but Alec was cut off by Lydecker

"X5-493,452,599,714 and 494 report to my office immediatley!" Lydeckers voice echoed through out the entire place.

Alec looked at their drill sergent and he gave a single nod and they he gave him a salute before marching to the office.When he got there Alec knocked and heard "Come in!" so he walked in.

When he got in there he saw the other people he called, they looked exactly like his unit. But he quickly forgot about that and went to attention.

"At ease soldier, and go stand next to them" he said pointing at the other people, Alec went and stood next to Ben, and when he walked up to him his back was facing Lydecker so he gave him a grin, he knew Ben couldn't return it, but he saw him give a really small grin so 'Deck couldn't see it.

"Okay, i have a mission for you 5...blah blah information blah kill blah blah steal blah blah blah...now i need you to go in that room to the right and get to know each other a little and come up with a plan."

"Okay, then 599, your unit is going to be in charge of hunting down the target and getting all of the information, you and your unit will be incharge of everything"

Zack's unit went in the room to the right.

* * *

The room... 

"Okay i'm Zack,most of you know that" he said and they all laughed except Alec, he didn't see what was so funny

"I'm Max"

"I'm Jack"

"I'm Ben"

"I'm 49-" Alec started but Ben cut him off

"Alec, your Alec" he said with a smile

"Yeah,sorry" he said sheepishly

"You guys know each other?" Zack asked

"Yeah, we meet on the first day we came here" Ben said and Alec just nodded his head

"Okay, well then lets get on with this shall we?" he asked

"Here here!" Jack said

"That is so weird" Alec said as he slumped in his seat

"What's weird Al?" Ben asked

"714, i mean Jack, and 715 are _exactly _alike" he said "I finally get a chance to be away from big overprotective brothers and i'm stuck with 3 of them" he said as he shook his head

"Well, i'm only older then you by 15 minutes and 28 seconds" Ben said

"How in the world do you know that!?!" Alec asked

"I looked at some more private files on you" he said

"Some more private ones?" he asked

"Yeah, i-"

"I don't want to know! Could you please go on Zack?" Alec practically begged him

"Sure" he said looking between them "Our targets name is Nicholas Reynolds, he's 52 years old and has some information that could put Manticore in big touble, like humans finding out about us.

"Okay, were going to have to become best friends with 3 sons and daughter, Cody is 9,Faith is 8,Greg is 11 and Eric is 13. We are all brothers and sisters in this mission. Max your name is Ashley Marie Forge. Jack your name is Ryan Thomas Forge. Ben your Nathaniel Michael Forge, but you go with Nate for short. And last but not least Alec, your Nicholas Matthew Forge, but you go with Nick for short. And i'm Kyle Benjamin."

"Nick and Nate?" Ben and Alec asked at the same time

"Yeah, most twins have names that sound alike and start with the same letter so, would you all like to know who to get close to?" he asked and they all nodded

Okay Max you have to get close to Faith, Jack you have to get close to Greg and Ben and Alec, guess who you have?" he asked

"Ummm...Eric?" Alec asked, smiling

"Not quite, you get Cody, and i get Eric"

"Great, we can be the three musekteers,Cody,Nick and Nate!" he said with a smirk and they all started to laugh

"Okay, getting back to business...we are from Phoenix,Arizona.Our mom and dad just got a divorce and we live with our mom. Her name is Mary Cambell, she went back to her maiden name after they got a divorce.Got it?" he asked and they nodded their heads

"What are your names again?" he asked

"Ashley"

"Ryan"

"Nate"

"Nick"

"Good, okay we leave tomorow, and remember all you have to do is get inside the house and becaome best friends with them" he said and they all nodded and left the room.

* * *

Alec's barracks... 

As soon as he walked in he was bombarded with people.

"What happened?" 657 asked

"I'm going on a mission!" he said

"Well, what is it, and who are you?" he asked

"I have no idea and Nicholas Matthew Forge" he said

"Nicholas Matthew Forge?" 600 asked

"Yeah, now if you don't mind i'm going to sleep now" he said as he walked over to his bunk and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow

* * *

"494! Time to get up!" 453 said, she never could sleep, shark DNA and all.

"I'm up!" he said

"Good, guards came by and left you some clothes" 657 said, as 494 got up and walked over to look at them. It was something simple, just a black long sleeve shirt with 2 gray lines on the front that went all the way around the entire shirt and dark blue jeans, with black converses. It was a pretty good outfit, considering the outfits that they usually give them.

After he was dressed his door opened and a guard came in. "Time to go 494" he said as he grabbed his arm and walked outside he saw all of the other guys standing there waiting. Ben was wearing the same exact outfit only his was a gray long sleeve shirt with 2 black lines and they had the same shoes. Jack was wearing a dark blue t shirt with a thin jacket over it and light blue jeans. Zack was wearing a plain white longsleeve shirt and light blu jeans.And Max was wearing a skirt and a pink top, they all got pretty good outfits and looked like normal kids, not super soldiers.

"Okay, everyone in the van" a guard said and they all climbed in the back.

"Hey guys, we start regular school today" Zack said

"Yippe! We get to learn on a mission!" Alec said sarcastically "And do twins usually dress exactly alike?"

"Yeah, because their identical they usually dress alike and do the same stuff" Zack said '

1 hour later...

"Okay, out" the driver said and they climbed out of the back and the van was gone in an instant, they saw a HUGE school in front of them.

"Okay, lets go!" Zack said as they walked in the front doors.

* * *

Nick and Nate's new class...

"Class we have 2 new students, Nick and Nate Forge" the teacher said as she put a hand on their backs and and guided them from the door to the front of the room. "Any questions for them?"

Lots of hands went up.

"Emily, you first" she said

"Where are you from?" she asked

"Phoenix" they both answered

"Are you twins?" one kid asked

"No, no were not, we just happen to look exactly alike and be in the same grade." Alec said sarcastically

"All you had to do was say yes...jeez!"

"I have a question, which one is Nate and which one of you is Nick?" the teacher asked

"Nate"

"Nick" they said at the same time and raised one hand

"Okay, Nick's in the black shirt and Nate's in the gray one, i can remember that"she said "Why don't you guys go sit next to Cody Reynolds, Cody, can you raise your hand?" she asked and a boy with short brown hair and gray eyes looked up and raised his hand, so they walked over and sat in the two empty seat next to him.

"Hi i'm Cody" he said with a smile

"I'm Nick" he said with a equally big smile

"And i'm Nate" he said

"Cool, do you guys want to have lunch with me?" he asked

"Sure" they both said

"Sweet, you'll love my friends"

* * *

tell me what you think! I don't spend a lot of time writing it for no one to review! So plz REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

i do not own Dark Angel

in this whole mission thing they'll be go by there mission names, and not thier normal names,but only when they're with the people they need to kill.

Also the pulse never happened!

* * *

When Jack finally found his room he knocked on the door and a elder looking women opened the door.

"You must be Ryan, come in" she said and Ryan did. She walked to the middle of the room, and he followed.

"Class, this is Ryan, he's from Phoenix,Arizona, so lets make him feel welcome, you can go sit next to...ummm...how about Greg, Greg can you please raise you hand?" she asked, and a boy with long brown hair and gray eyes raised his hand. So he walked over and sat next to him.

"Hey, i'm Greg Reynolds" he said as he put out his hand

"Ryan Forge" he said as he shook his hand

"So your from Phoenix?" he asked and Ryan nodded his head "Then why'd you move all the way here?"

"Mom and Dad got a divorce and my mom wanted to move here" he said with ease

"That sucks, but atleast you get to sit next to me!" he said with a smile

"Yeah, deffinatley the highlight of my day!" he joked

"It should be"

* * *

"Class this is Kyle Forge, make him feel welcome." the teacher said and a kid said "Your welcome dude" and Kyle just smiled and laughed a bit. 

"Eric" the teacher said warningly "Actually, you can go and sit next to him"

Eric had long brown hair and dark blue eyes , he wasn't that pretty but he wasn't ugly either, so he was okay...

"Hey dude, i'm Eric Reynolds" he said with a nod

"I'm Kyle Forge" he said

"Cool, do you like forge stuff?" he asked

"No...why?" he asked

"Just wonderin'" Eric said

* * *

Ashley was estatic, she's never been to an actual school before, and she was slap happy! She finally found her room,519, she knocked. And a young guy answered the door. 

"Ah, you must be Ashley!" he said as he guided her to the middle of the room "Hey dude and dudettes! We have a new dudette, her name is Ashley, and Ashley you can go sit wherever you would like" he said, and Ashley saw a girl with long curly brown hair, and dark blue eyes, she was sitting by herself and didn't look like she was very popular with everyone else.So she sat next to her.

"Hi, i'm Ashley Forge" she said

"Hi, i'm Faith Reynolds" she said quietly

"Nice to meet you Faith" she said with a smile

"Yeah, nice to meet you too" she said louder then before.

* * *

When Zack walked out of the school he saw Max,Alec and Ben all waiting for him, so he walked up to them. 

"Report!" he demanded

"We met Cody Reynolds and he has invited us over to his house this weekend...sir" Alec said

"Good, 452, report"

"I met Faith Reynolds and she too has invited me over this weekend,sir" Max said

"Good, looks like were going to the Reynolds this weekend, now lets go home" he said a little nicer at the end

"Can we blur home,please,please,please!?!" Ben and Alec begged

"No!We have to walk like normal people" Max said, she was the one who wanted to be normal, and not herself, and honestly, it confused Alec and Ben.

"Whatever!" they both said before they looked at each oher and smirked

"I don't like that smirk!" Zack said

They both just laughed and started to run as fast as they could without blurring.

"Hey you two! Get back here!"Zack yelled and they didn't stop "Man! Those two a fast!" he said before he started to run as fast as he could which wasn't even half a fast as Alec and Ben.

* * *

The weekend... 

Alec and Ben were sitting on the couch, they were wearing blue swimming trunks(Ben) and green swmming trunks(Alec).They were watching Zack and Max, they were both running around trying to get everything.They were tempted to leave, they really wanted to go swimming already, the only time they've been in the water they were either in the tank or in a obstacle course under water, never just swimming for the heck of it.

"Can we go yet?" Alec asked

"Hang on Alec!" Zack said

"Okay, fine, cause i gotta go pee" he said and once he made it in the bathroom a women with long blonde hair and green eyes busted down the door

"Hey, it's okay! I'm not here to hurt you, i'm X4-234" she said as she turned around so they could see her barcode, they relaxed "What are you're designations?"

"X5-599"

"X5-452"

"X5-493" Ben said, and immediatley the women was hugging him "Who are you!?" he demanded

"I'm your...mother" she said

"What!? I don't have a mother!" he said as he pushed her back, and se looked him over. He had long blonde hair, that just reached his eyes, which were hazel green.

"Yes, you do, everyone does, now where's your brother?" she asked, and just then she heard a door open and she saw his identical twin walk out.Everything was the same, the color of thier hair and thier eyes, the length of their hair, everything! So she immediatley hugged him.

"Who are you!?!" he demanded

"X4-234" she said

"Well 234, why did you hug me?" he asked

"That's mom to you mister" she said

"What! We don't have a mom!" Alec said

"Everyone has a mom, and i'm yours" she said "I looked at my profile, your full designations are 331845739493 and 331845739494" she said

"How'd you know that?" Ben asked

"I'm your mother!" she said "Now come on! We need to leave, Manticore will be here any minute!" she said as she grabbed their hands

"NO!" they both screamed, and started to struggle, until she finally let go.

"Do you _want _to go back there!?!" she asked

"Yeah!" they both said

"Are you crazy!?!" she screamed

"ARE YOU!?!" they both screamed at her

"No i'm not! I'm trying to help you!" she screamed

"HOW FAR DO YOU THINK YOU'LL MAKE IT! HUH!?" Nate screamed

"Very far! I escaped in 06! And they still haven't found me! My whole unit escaped in 06 and we all live together and we haven't been found!" she said

"Yeah, well, maybe they just didn't _want_ to look for you!" Alec said

"Sure whatever, let's go!" she said as she started to drag them, before Zack and Max stepped in front of them.

"You're not going anywhere with those two!" Max said as she punched her. And 234 whistled loudly and 3 guys appeared.

"Yes, i am!" she said ans they all started to fight. It ended up with 2 of the guys holding Alec and Ben and Max and Zack tied up and gagged.

"Lets go Jayne" one of the guys said

"LET US GO!" Alec screamed, and the guy tightened his grip. And they ran out of the room, just in time to to be surrounded by three black hummers. They saw Lydecker get out along with lots of guards. He looked suprised.

"Who are you, and why do you have those two?" he asked

"I'm X4-234" she said with a smile

"234?" he asked, then he looked down at the kids she took,493 and 494! Of course, she found out who her kids were...great. "Give us 493 and 494 and we'll let you go"

"Why do you want them so bad?" one of the guys asked

"Well 428, their...special, so i need them back" he said

"Not a chance!" 234 screamed as she blurred off

"HOLD FIRE!" he screamed "Damn it!" he said once he saw that they were gone.

"Sir, why didn't we fire?" a guard asked

"Because, they were holind 493 and 494, we could have killed them!" he said

* * *

When they got to a super nice apartment, some guy came out in a wheel chair. He was about 35 maybe? 

"You got them!" he said with a smile

"Yep! I got my babies!" 234 said "You can let them go, their not gonna run...are you?" she asked, they both looked at each other before they nodded their heads no. So they guys put them down and Alec rubbed his stomach, that really hurt!

"Do they have names?" the guy asked

"I don't know...hey guys, do you have names?" she asked and they didn't respond "i'll take that as a no, so you" she said pointing at Ben "Are going to be Sam, and you" she said pointing at Alec "Are goind to be David"

"Okay, i'm your mom, my names Jayne.These are your uncles Dylan,Jake, and Tom.And this is Logan Cale." she said

"You two can sleep in there for a while" Jayne said pointing to a room, and they both walked in there as quick as they could.

* * *

The bedroom... 

"Sam and David?" Alec asked "I'm NOT going to be David!"

"I don't want to be Sam either!" Ben said as he sat on the bed, and Alec sat next to him

"Maybe we should just say we have names!" Alec said

"Yeah, let's go!" Ben said as he grabbed Alec's hand and pulled him out of the room.

* * *

"They seem really quiet and scared" Logan said 

"Yeah, i know...they actually _wanted _to go back to Manticore!" she said

"What! Are they crazy?" Dylan said

"I know Dyl, but it is the only thing they've ever known" she said, and Jake was about to say something when all of the sudded the door burst open and Sam came out pulling David by the hand.

"Hey Sam,David.You guys alright?" Tom asked

"I'm NOT Sam and he's NOT David!" Ben screamed

"Then what are your names?" Jake asked

"I'm Ben, and my brother is Alec" he said and Alec nodded his head.

"Ben and Alec?" Jayne asked

"Yeah! Why?" Alec asked

"Well, i don't care what you're old names were, you guys are Sam and David now" she said

"NO WERE NOT!" they both screamed

"Yes! You are!" she yelled back

"Neb stel og kcab ot erocitnam!" Alec said

"Yako!" Ben said loudly and they made a mad dash for the door, but the guys grabbd them first.

"What in the world did you just say!?!" Jake demanded

"Wow! Yeht yllaer era stoidi t'nera yeht?" Alec asked

"Ho haey! I naem s'ti ton taht drah ot dnif tuo tahw erew gniyas, ew wonk yltcaxe tahw erew gniyas!" Ben said to Alec

"Haey ew od!" Alec agreed

"STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!" Tom screamed

"Sorry! You're interupting!" Alec said "Zeeg! Woh edur!

"Ho haey!" Ben said "We really should stop talking like that though"

"Yeah...nac ew taeb meht pu dna og emoh won?" Alec asked

"Erus!" Ben said as he kicked the dude that was holding him in the balls, and Alec did the same. Then they blurred at the door and waited until they heard the people comming after them, then just at the right moment they slammed the doors shut and it banged them really hard in the head.

"YES!" they both cried as they gave each other a high five before blurring back to Manticore.Knowing thst the mission was put on hold until they were found.

* * *

After they got away Lydecker ran up to their room to see 599 and 452 tied up and had tape over their mouths, but it was also covering thier nose and you could tell they couldn't breath so he ran over and pulled it off and they both took a deep breath. 

"You okay?" he asked

"Yes sir!" they said in unsion

"She got away with 493 and 494" he said

"WHAT!?!" Zack screamed before he could stop himself "HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN!?!"

"We couldn't shoot or else we might have hit on of them, did you want that to happen!?!" he asked, pissed, did he think he wanted some crazy lady to take 2 of his kids? Let alone 2 of the youngest?

"No sir" he said

"Let's get back to Manticore" he said as he got up and walked out of the room.

"How are we going to tell Alec's unit we lost him?" Max asked

"I don't know Maxie" Zack said as he and Max walked out of the room.

* * *

"Ben, where is Manticore?" Alec asked 

"Ummm...i think it's north?" he guessed

"Please tell me you know exactly where it is!" Alec begged

"Not quite" he said "Why don't you know?"

"They never told us!" Alec said

"Yeah, why didn't they again?" he asked

"Because if we were caught and tourchered they didn't want us to give up the location" Alec said

"Well, maybe we should stay on the streets and pray to god that they find us!" Ben said

"I like that idea, but how are newley 10 year olds going to live on the streets?" Alec asked

"Were transgenics! I think we'll make it, just think of it as the survival tests we have" Ben said

"Okay, i can do that" he said "What do we do first?"

"We steal stuff, like clothes, food, all of the stuff we really need"

"Okay, why don't we just rent an apartment?" he asked

"Alec...were 10 years old" he said

"Maybe we could pay someone to get it for us!" he said

"We don't have any money!" Ben said

"Really?" Alec asked as he reached into the pocket of the guy behind them and he took his wallet before walking away from the man, then he stopped near a corner and Ben walked up next to him "Now we do! Woah! This guy is loaded!"

"How much is their?" Ben asked

"About...750 bucks!" Alec said with a smirk

"Were set, lets go find someone!" Ben said as they set off to find a person who would rent a apartment for two 10 year olds.

After about 20 minutes Alec spotted a hooker, maybe she would do it?

"Excuse me!" he screamed as he and Ben ran up to her.

"Sorry kidos, you're way to young for me!" she said, as she walked away

"No! That's not what we want! We need you to do something for us, we'll pay you $550 bucks" that got her to stop and turn around

"You guys don't have $550 bucks, you're like 10!" she said

"Looki here, we do!" Alec said as he held out the money

"Fine what do you need?" she asked

"For you to get us a hotel room" he said

"You're kidding right?" she asked and they nodded their heads no "What, are you running away from home or something?"

"Somthin' like that...you gonna do it or not?" Alec asked

"I'll do, which hotel?" she asked

"Ummm...what about the Tipton?" Ben asked Alec

"Cool"

"Okay, lets get moving!" she said as they walked over to the Tipton.They walked inside and walked to the front counter.

"Hello, checking in?" a women behind the counter asked

"Yes, i need a two bedroom room,please" she said and the lady checked hte computer

"Your lucky, we have 1 left, it will cost $145 a night" she said, and the lady looked at the boys and they nodded their heads a little.

"That'd fine, here's you go!" she said as she handed her $145 exactly

"Okay, your in room 231, it's on the 24th floor" she said handing her a room key.

"Thank you" she said as she walked up to to the elevators "Okay, i'm gonna stay up there with you for like 2 minutes then i'm gonna leave, that okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's cool" Ben said as they went into the elevator.

* * *

please review!


	4. Chapter 4

i do not own Dark Angel

* * *

"Should we go out and walk around for a while, you know just incase their out there?" Alec asked 

"I guess, or should we go buy clothes before the stores close? 'Cause if Manticore dosen't come i don't want to have to be dressed in the same outfit for more then 2 days!" Ben said, just thinking about wearing the same clothes for a week sickened him!

"I think we should walk around for a few hours and if they aren't out there then we go shopping" Alec said

"Good choice" Ben said as they walked downstairs and out the door.

"Okay, where do we walk first?" Alec asked

"Ummm...i think we should..." Ben suddenly stopped when he saw a man in black and he was staring at him and his brother, he seemed like he was like a cop kinda guy, but he didn't seem so nice. "Go to a store and stay right next to each other, and don't leave each others sight" Ben said

"What?Why?" Alec asked, confused.

"Some dude is watching us, and i have a feeling he dosen't like us too much" Ben said, trying to keep eye contact with Alec

"Where is he?" Alec asked

"6:00" Ben said and he saw Alec look behind him slightly, and they he quickly looked back at Ben

"I think your right" Alec said "Let's go" he added and they began to walk around.

8:30 p.m...

Alec and Ben had been walking around for who knows how long! They left early in the morning and know it's dark out.

"Should we go back to the hotel?" Alec asked

"No, we need to stay out longer, they might just now be comming for us" he said

"What if they aren't comming for us? What if their just going to leave us here?" Alec asked

"They won't" Ben said, confidently

"Why?" Alec asked

"Because, back when Jayne took us, Lydecker had a perfect chance to kill of them,but he didn't...because they were holding us, and Lydecker said we were special!" Ben said, kinda irrated by his little brother.

"Yeah, but they could have changed their minds" Alec said

"What?" Ben asked confused.

"They could have changed thier minds, you know, about us being special and all" Alec said and Ben just looked him like he was an idiot.

"Right! Lets keep walking" Ben said as he walked away from Alec, who quickly followed, they both well knew that the man was still following them, that's why Alec wanted to go back.

"Why is that dude following us?" Alec asked

"I have a feeling he knows exactly what we are Al" Ben said

"Are you serious?" he asked

"Yeah, but were fine as long as were together" Ben said

"Okay...hey look up there!" Alec said pointing at the sky, it was a Manticore signal.

"It has the location of Manticore!" Ben said, estatic. But Alec had a bad feeling about it.

_'They would never just tell us were Manticore is! We still have a chance of being captured, would they really tell us?' _Alec's mind was racing.Then it suddenly hit him. The guy. He had to be behind this! Ben said he probably knows exactly what we are, therfore he knows exactly how to catch us!

"Ben! That's not really Manticore! It's a lie!" he said

"What!?! No it's not! It's really them Alec!" Ben said

"No it's not! It's that guy that's been following us! You yourself said he knows exactly what we are, so couldn't he have made a bogus signal?" Alec asked

"Well, yeah. But it's them Alec, i know it!" he said

"Yeah well, i know it's NOT them! And i'm not going to get captured!" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's them, and i'm going!" he said as he started to walk away.

Alec couldn't believe it! His brother wouldn't listen to him.To Alec it all made perfect sense, but of course Ben had to be so stubborn! Should he lat his brother get captured, or should he go with him and help him? To easy!

"Ben! Wait up!" he screamed as he ran up to him.

Little did they know that the man who has been following them all day _was_ sent to watch them. He _did _set up the signal, and he _is _going to capture them! So he walked away with a smirk on his face, he walked over to his car which was under a street light, to reaveal...Ames White.

* * *

They had been walking threw the woods for about 25 minutes. Alec was getting restless, he KNEW this was a trap, but Ben wouldn't listen...so chances are their gonna die, or their gonna die. And he really didn't feel like dying just yet.He was only 10! 

"There! Do you see that light?" Ben asked with a smile

"Yeah" he said _'Great!'_

"Let's go!" he said as he grabbed Alec's arm and pulled him, when they got there they saw lots of people, they had guard outfits on. "See, told you it was them!"

"Yeah" Alec said, but he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and everything went black.

* * *

i know it's short, i'm going to update tomorow morning or sometime later in the day, after school. 


	5. Ames White

i do not own Dark Angel

* * *

When Alec woke up he was in a cage and his head hurt really,really bad!He looked to his left to see Ben out cold. He crawled over to him and gently shook him. 

"Ben...Benny! Come on Ben get up!" he said, and Ben groaned and opened his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked,sitting up.

"We were captured...it was a trap, it's not Manticore" Alec said

"Oh, i'm sorry...this is my fault isn't it?" he asked,guilty

"A little, but i could have easily just gone back to the hotel, so, i got myself in this mess!" he said looking around.

"I'm cold" Ben said

"Here, i'm hot" he said as he took off his sweater and gave it to Ben.

"Thanks" Ben said as he slipped it on."Do you know where we are,or who took us?"

"No, i just woke up, and i have a migrane" he said

"Me too" he said, and just then the door door opened and a man walked in.

"Well, look who's finally up!" he said

"Who are you!?!" Ben demanded

"Ames White,494" he said

"I'm not 494!" he said...GOD! Could anyone get them right for once?

"Yes you are, you were wearing a black sweater, and you still are! So don't play games 494!" he said

"He's 494! I'm 493!" Ben said

"Right, like i'm going to believe that?" he scoffed

"Dude, have you noticed that i'm not wearing a sweater anymore, and he he's wearing two? Plus the bottom one is gray?" Alec asked, and White looked them over.

"You know what? I don't care!" he said

"Okay then,why don't you let us go?" he asked

"Not a chance, were still going over your DNA" he said

"Why are you going over our DNA?" Ben asked

"Because we heard Lydecker say you two were special, we just want to find out how" he said as a guy walked in, he had two files with him, he handed them to White and he opened them and looked at them "Well, looks like i know how your special"

"Care to let us in on it?" Alec asked and Ben nodded

"It appears you have no junk DNA, and you have triple of everything in your DNA, so you should be super smart, which you obvisouly aren't, be able to run faster, be stronger, and many of other things." he said

"HEY! We are too smart!" Alec said and Ben shook his head, and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah,obvisouly" he said "So, what exactly were you made for?"

"How should we know?" Ben asked, and White leaned in closer to the cage.

"Yeah, it's not like we asked to be made special!" Alec added

"Well, we intend to find out" he said just as their was gunshot's outside. White quickly got out his gun and ran out there, he saw a lot of transgenics, they were killing his men, so he was about to fire when a kid about 13 maybe knocked his gun out of his hand.

"Were are they!?!" he hissed as he wrapped his hand around his neck

"I'll never tell you scum!" he said, and the boy threw him to the ground, if he could actually feel pain it might have hurt.

"Go check the room he just came out of!" the kid ordered, and he saw a girl who was about the same age run in there.

"494!" she screamed when she saw them "You must be 493, nice to meet you!" she said as she worked on the lock

"Yeah, greet to meet you too..." he said

"657" she said as she got the lock off

"Cool" he said as they climbed out "Where's my unit?"

"Out there" she hissed, you could tell she was _mad!_

"Okay, let's go!" Alec said as he grabbed their hands and pulled them out there, they saw lots of dead bodies and about 50 black hummers. "Wow!"

"Yeah, Lydecker sent a lot of people for you two"

"Obvisouly" Alec and Ben both said as they walked to one of the cars

"494, you come with me, and 493 you go into that one!" she ordered, as she pointed to one of them

"Why?" Alec asked

"Because, his unit is in that one and ours is down their" she said pointing to the second hummer.

"Well, i want to ride with 493"he said as he grabbed Ben's hand and statred to pull him towards a hummer, and they both climbed in.

"Fine, be that way!" 657 yelled, and turned around to face Lydecker

"Go to your car" he said

"Yes sir!" she said as she ran to her car, then Lydecker got in the hummer that Alec and Ben are in, and shut the door.

When he got in there he saw 493 taking of a sweter and handing it to 494.

"Are you two okay?" he asked

"Yes sir" they both answered

"Good...do you know if he did a DNA check?" he asked

"Yeah he did, he read it to us,sir" Ben said

"Really?" he asked

"Yes sir" they answered in unsion

"Okay, well, he got away" he said, and the boys were silent.

_'This is going to be a long ride'_he thought

* * *

After the Max and Zack got back to Manticore, training ground...uh oh!

"How are we going to tell them again?" Max asked

"I have no idea...maybe we should just come right out with it?" Zack asked

"Yeah hi, you never met us,but were you clones and 494 went on a mission with us and we let them get captured by a crazy lady!" Max said but she pretty much screamed the end of it.

"You know, you are very mean for a 9 year old!" Zack said

"Oh shut it will you!?!" she asked

"Fine...well, what else do you have in mind?" he asked

"I don't know, but we should probably just tell them...so lets go!" Max said as they walked up to Alec's unit.They all looked at them

"Hi, were your clones" Max said

"Yeah, we can see that!" 453 said

"Yeah, obvisouly, well, we umm...we have some bad news about the mission" Max said,nervously

"Is 494 okay?" 657 asked

"We kinda don't know" Zack said

"What do you mean you don't know?" 206 asked

"He was kidnapped along with Be-493" Max said

"By who?" 657 demanded

"Their mother"

"We don't have parents"

"Yes we do, everyone does, and she wanted her children" Zack said

"I'm gonna kill you!!" 453 and 657 yelled as they jumped on them knocking them to the ground and they started to puch them unitl 5 guards came and hauled them off of Max and Zack.

"Were really sorry" Max said as they walked away.

* * *

sorry it took a while to update!

plz review!


End file.
